I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cover assemblies for use with automated paint stirring equipment and, more particularly, to such a cover assembly with improved locking feet.
II. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known cover assemblies which are particularly designed for use with automated paint stirring equipment. These cover assemblies typically comprise a lid dimensioned to overlie an open top of a paint can. The paint can, in turn, includes a radially inwardly extending chime formed around its open top.
These previously known cover assemblies typically comprise a spout formed along the outer periphery of the paint can lid and a handle attached to the lid and diametrically opposed from the spout. A paint stirrer is then rotatably mounted to the lid so that, with the lid disposed over the open top of the paint can, the stirrer is positioned within the interior of the paint can.
In order to secure the cover assembly to the paint can, the previously known cover assemblies typically include at least two, and oftentimes more, locking devices. Each locking device, furthermore, typically comprises a cylindrical stem which is pivotally mounted to the lid and movable between a locked and unlocked position. A locking foot is secured to the end of the stem while a handle is secured to the opposite or upper end of the stem.
With the locking device in its locked position, the stem is pivoted so that the locking foot moves underneath the can chime. Furthermore, a compression spring is typically disposed between the lid and the handle and this spring urges the locking foot towards the lid thus compressibly sandwiching the can chime in between the lid and the locking foot.
Conversely, in its unlocked position, the locking foot is pivoted so that the entire locking foot is spaced radially inwardly from the can chime. In this position, the cover assembly can be freely removed from or positioned over the paint can. Furthermore, a resilient seal is conventionally sandwiched in between the paint can chime and the lid in order to fluidly seal the bottom of the lid to the paint can.
One disadvantage of these previously known cover assemblies, however, is that, since the spring urges the locking feet against the bottom of the paint can chime, rotation of the locking feet between their locked and unlocked position causes the locking feet to scrape along the bottom of the chime. This, in turn, can abrade the protective coating found on the interior of paint cans. When the protective coating is abraded, oxidation of the paint can can occur which can cause contamination of the paint within the can.
The present invention provides a cover assembly for a paint can of the type used with automated paint stirring equipment which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known devices.
In brief, the cover assembly of the present invention comprises a lid which is dimensioned to overlie the open top of a paint can. In the conventional fashion, the paint can includes a radially inwardly projecting chime around its open top. The paint can lid includes a spout at its outer periphery as well as a handle secured to the lid and diametrically opposed from the spout. A paint stirrer is rotatably mounted to the lid so that, with the lid positioned over the open top of the paint can, the stirrer is positioned within the interior of the paint can.
At least one, and more typically two or more locking devices are provided for removably securing the lid to the paint can when the lid is positioned over the open top of the paint can. Each locking device includes a stem which is pivotally mounted to the lid and pivotal between a locked position and an unlocked position. A radially outwardly extending locking foot is secured to the lower end of the stem while a handle is secured to the opposite or upper end of the stem for moving the stem with its attached locking foot between the locked and unlocked position. A compression spring is also sandwiched in between the handle and the lid which urges the stem upwardly towards its locked position.
In its locked position, the locking foot protrudes underneath the can chime so that the chime is compressed in between the locking foot and a lower side of the paint can lid. An annular resilient seal is disposed around the outer periphery on the bottom of the paint can lid which sealingly engages the top of the paint can.
Conversely, when the handle rotates the stem from its locked position to its unlocked position, the locking feet are pivoted so that the locking feet are spaced radially inwardly from the chime. With the locking feet in the unlocked position, the paint can cover may be easily disposed over or removed from the paint can.
Unlike the previously known cover assemblies, however, a circumferentially and annularly extending groove is provided in the outer periphery of the locking device stem which, in turn, forms an axially and circumferentially extending ramp surface along the stem. Additionally, a pin attached to the paint can lid protrudes inwardly into the stem groove and abuts against the ramp surface. Consequently, rotation of the locking device stem from its locked position and to its unlocked position axially displaces the locking foot downwardly away from the paint can chime due to the mechanical interaction between the pin and the ramp surface. This axial displacement thus minimizes the amount of abrasion which occurs between the locking feet and paint can chime as the locking device stem is pivoted thus minimizing the possibility of damaging the protective coating on the paint can chime.